1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to financial instruments, systems and processes.
2. Description of Prior and/or Related Art
Various financial instruments, systems and processes are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,997,188; 5,082,275; 5,083,782; and 5,083,784; all of which patents are issued to Nilssen.